Niño de la Profecía
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Poseidón era capas de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo...incluso el mantenerlo en la más absoluta oscuridad sobre su herencia de ser necesario. Tony Stark por otro lado estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse que su hijo nunca se fuera de su lado aun cuando sabía que ese día llegaría...pero los Destinos siempre tienen todo planeado...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1. **

Poseidón siempre ha sido un dios protector con sus hijos. A lo largo de los siglos ha hecho todo aquello que estaba en su poder para que sus hijos estén seguros y a salvo. Incluso mantenerse alejado si era necesario.

Pero ahora hay una profecía. Una profecía que genero paranoia en su tonto hermano menor, hermano menor que pasaba a ser el rey de los dioses. Rey que ordeno un juramento entre los tres grandes prohibiéndoles tener niños y matando a todos aquellos que aun no cumplían 16 años...e incluso a los que ya los habían cumplido.

El dios del mar recuerda con pesar aquella época. Mirando sin poder hacer nada, escuchando los ruegos de sus hijos sin poder salvarlos. Haciéndose el tonto cada vez que Zeus descubría a sus pequeños hijos refugiados en cuevas marinas mientras eran cuidados por las ninfas del agua.

Zeus no perdono a nadie. No al pequeño Peter que acaba de nacer ni al temerario James que apenas alcanzaba los veinte. Porque a pesar de que la profecía hablaba de un niño llegando a los dieciséis, Zeus no iba a correr el riesgo.

Ninguno de los niños del mar se libro de la furia de Zeus.

Pasaron muchas décadas en las que Poseidón ignoro todo encanto mortal que pudiera encontrar…hasta que se topo con Sally Jackson en una vieja cabaña en Montauk.

Sally era como un soplo de vida en su monótona y rutinaria existencia. Ella estaba tan llena de vida, de alegría. Tan cálida y acogedora que al dios le resulto imposible no sumergirse en ella e ignorar sus responsabilidades. Ignorar el frío que recibía de su familia, de sus hermanos y hermanas, de sus sobrinos, de su indiferente hijo y de su helada esposa.

Sally lo había atraído como las abejas a la miel. Con su dulce encanto y su tierna voz. Con esa fiereza salvaje que aparecía cada vez que él la tocaba.

Poseidón amaba a esa mortal.

La amaba tanto que se olvido de la razón principal por la que había dejado de tener amantes mortales.

Una razón que nació un 18 de agosto pesando 3kilos con una pequeña mata negra coronando su cabeza y unos claramente ojos verdes tormentosos como el mismo mar.

Poseidón nunca se había arrepentido por tener un hijo. Pero esta vez…solo esta vez hubiera deseado no tenerlo.

Él no soportaría ver a su hermano matando a otro de sus hijos.

No importa si dicho hermano ya tenía una hija y otro hijo en camino.

Por eso, con todo el pesar de su corazón, Poseidón se aleja de su hijo y de la mortal que tanto amo.

Eso era lo mejor. No estar cerca de su hijo sería la mejor solución.

Dos años pasaron y el dios se arrepintió de su decisión. Su bella mortal ignoro su consejo de mantener a su hijo cerca del mar, ignoro su sugerencia de llevar a su hijo al campamento mestizo. Ella ignoro todo lo que él le dijo alguna vez.

Sally, su dulce y pobre Sally, pensó que podría resolver las cosas por sí misma. Pensó que podría mantenerse a salvo con su hijo. Pero estaba equivocada.

Su hijo nació fuerte. Con la potencia del mar. Atrayendo a toda clase de monstruo que estuviera cerca.

En su desesperación, Sally cometió la peor de las locuras. Se caso con el mortal más repugnante que pudo encontrar.

El olor del mortal era tan repulsivo que los monstruos se mantenían alejados. Ninguno se acercaba a su hijo. Lo mitológico no podía dañar al niño del mar…pero no había nada que lo salvara de aquel que le servía de escudo.

Gabriel Ugliano era el nombre del mortal con el que Sally se había casado.

Gabe era la representación perfecta de la clase de cerdo que había generado el inicio de las cazadoras de Artemisa. No solo golpeaba a Sally cada vez que quería, sino que también se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre el hijo de Poseidón.

Eso era algo que el dios nunca iba a perdonar.

Poseidón amaba a Sally.

Y es por eso que no dudo ni un segundo en borrarle la memoria. Le quito todo recuerdo de ese hermoso tiempo que pasaron en Montauk, le quito todo recuerdo de su vida matrimonial con ese espécimen moral y sobre todo…le quito todo recuerdo de su hijo.

Había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer.

Sally nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Una noche se quedo dormida entre lágrimas con medio cuerpo magullado y al día siguiente se levanto con una enorme sonrisa ante el pensamiento de terminar por fin sus estudios en literatura.

El mortal…el mortal simplemente desapareció. Su cuerpo perdido en las oscuras profundidades del mar.

Y el niño. El niño se había mantenido en los brazos de Poseidón todo ese tiempo. El dios temía por su hijo. Temía por lo que su hermano podría hacerle.

Por eso no tuvo más opción. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo.

Con pesar se transporto hasta la entrada de una gran mansión. La mansión estaba cerca al mar, en la distancia perfecta para que Poseidón pueda proteger a su hijo.

Tranquilamente toca el timbre. Es más allá de la media noche pero sabe que el único ocupante sigue despierto.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de entrada se abre y una voz robótica le habla desde el techo.

_-"Por favor pase y siéntase cómodo mi señor Poseidón. En unos segundos vendrán a atenderlo"-_dice la voz robótica con un perfecto acento ingles

No pasa ni medio segundo antes de que en la habitación esté entrando un joven hombre. No es tan alto como Poseidón, pero su delgado cuerpo lo hace parecer más alto de lo que es. Sus cabellos son de un castaño oscuro, su piel de un tono oliva y sus ojos castaños brillan con atrevimiento e ingenio pero sobre todo con extraña sabiduría. Trae una perilla que le hace parecer más viejo de lo que es.

_-A qué debo el honor de tener al gran dios del mar en mi humilde hogar-_dice el joven hombre mirando con clara curiosidad al niño que Poseidón cargaba_-No había una profecía y una prohibición_

_-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí Anthony-_respondió Poseidón con tranquilidad_-vengo a pedir tu apoyo_

_-Sea lo que sea que esté pensando, sería mejor que lo olvide-_replica el otro_-no soy el mejor ejemplo ni la mejor persona para el trabajo_

_-Aun no he dicho lo que quiero_

_-No hace falta que lo haga…mi señor-_se apresura en añadir

_-Tu madre no te da el crédito que mereces-_comenta Poseidón arrullando al pequeño niño quien se había inquietado un poco_-eso es una verdadera pena_

_-Mi madre me odia-_respondió Anthony con cierto malestar_-odia haber caído en el amor con un idiota mujeriego y que su hijo siga los mismos pasos de su padre. Es curioso, mi padre me odiaba porque nací sin la necesidad de que él pueda tocarla_

_-Tu madre es muy orgullosa, ella nunca admite cuando está en un error…tal vez, en un futuro puedan arreglar las cosas-_comenta Poseidón

_-La última vez que vi a mi madre tenía doce años. Me ordeno huir de mi casa y buscar un campamento, dijo que si lo lograba ella sabría que aun hay esperanza para que no termine como mi alcohólico padre. Le pregunte sobre qué pasaría si no me iba, ella dijo que se olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo un hijo llamado Anthony Stark-_suelta un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que contenía_-como sabrás, no he vuelto a saber de ella en estos ocho años. _

_-Lo sé, pero tú eres la mejor opción para que mi niño sobreviva_

_-No sé cómo cuidar de un niño. Mi padre no era el mejor ejemplo-_masculla Tony mirando resignado al dios_-terminara siendo sarcástico e impudente, con un gran odio por las reglas y posiblemente no tendrá un instinto de auto preservación _

_-Es mejor que vivir con un padrastro alcohólico que aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para golpearlo-_responde Poseidón mirando tranquilamente a Tony

_-Eso es jugar sucio-_dice Tony mientras le da una ojeada rápida al niño intentando encontrar los golpes mencionados

_-Ya está curado…y me he encargado de su padrastro. _

_-Por eso siempre he pensado que el mar es lo más peligroso-_murmura Tony al notar la fría mirada del dios_-qué tengo que hacer. ¿Cuidarlo hasta que cumpla los doce y mandarlo al campamento?_

_-…-_Poseidón guardo silencio durante un rato, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro dormido de su hijo. Paso suavemente uno de sus dedos por la pequeña carita antes de darle un beso en la frente. Volteo lentamente y coloco a su hijo en los brazos del otro hombre_-Mi hijo…mi niño no debe saber que soy su padre. Mi hermano no pararía hasta matarlo. _

_-¿Mi señor…?_

_-Te pido…no. Te ruego, hijo de Atenea, que protejas y cuides de mi hijo como si fuera tuyo. Que nunca le rebeles su ascendencia._

_-Pero…sus poderes…_

_-Ambos sabemos que algunos mortales desarrollan ciertas habilidades debido a un extraño gen-_dice Poseidón sin apartar los ojos de su hijo

_-El gen X…pero nadie trata bien a los mutantes, estaría en igual peligro_

_-Pero sería un peligro menor a comparación con la furia de mi hermano-_replica el dios posando su mirada en los marrones ojos del hijo de Atenea

Tony permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Podía ver la suplica en los ojos del dios. Podía ver las ganas que tenia de salvar a su hijo. Podía ver cómo le dolía la petición que le estaba haciendo. Porque Poseidón no estaba ordenando, estaba pidiendo.

Tony había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que los dioses nunca piden y solo ordenan…pero, el dios del mar le ha demostrado lo contrario. Tony no es idiota, sabe que rechazar esto solo le traería problemas pero…pero aun así, es solo hecho que el poderoso dios del mar le esté pidiendo un favor es suficiente para que él acepte.

_-Juro por el Estigio que cuidare de tu hijo como si fuera mío y que de mí nunca sabrá su verdadero origen. _

Un trueno se escucho por todo el lugar.

_-Gracias, Anthony-_murmuro el dios empezando a desaparecer en una neblina espesa_-buena suerte mi hijo, mi Perseo._

Tony quedo en medio de la habitación con un pequeño y dormido niño en sus brazos.

_-Perseo-_murmuro mirando al niño_-un gran nombre para un pequeño bebe. Reamente, el que seamos hijos de dioses no quiere decir que debamos tener nombres tan…tan…_

_-"Presuntuosos"-_sugirió la robótica voz de JARVIS

_-¡Exacto!-_exclamo Tony balanceándose ligeramente para evitar que el niño despierte_-¿JARVIS?_

_-"Señor"_

_-Obi enloquecerá cuando se entere pero…empieza a ordenar todo lo que creas conveniente para Percy_

_-"¿Percy?"_

_-Es mucho más adecuado que Perseo, solo mira su tamaño…es el tamaño de un Percy-_justifica Tony

_-"como diga señor"_

Tony camino con el niño en brazos hasta su habitación. Con cuidado lo coloco en medio de la cama y empezó a hacer una pequeña muralla de almohadas a su alrededor.

_-Con esto no se caerá-_murmuro pensativo

El resto de la noche, Tony se la paso sentado en un lado de la cama, velando el sueño del niño que había sido puesto a su cargo y pensando en las mil cosas que tendría que hacer para asegurarse de que nada le pase. En todos los cambios que sufriría su vida a partir de ese momento.

Era una lástima que Tony y Poseidón nunca pensaron que tal vez el nacimiento de Percy era necesario para evitar la caída de los dioses. Era una lástima que Percy no pudiera permanecer en la ignorancia para siempre. Era una lástima que este simple cambio generara un mayor acontecimiento.

Porque el efecto mariposa puede ser aun más letal...todo depende de las decisiones que uno tome.

Y eso lo sabían las tres ancianas que tejían calcetines dentro de una cueva. Uniendo varios hilos que en otras circunstancias nunca se hubieran juntado.

Ellas miraron fijamente ese hilo verde azulado que sostenían y veían como uno de un dorado rojizo se entrelazaba con el primero, siendo seguido por uno blanquiazul, uno morado, uno verde oscuro, un rojo sangre y un negro plata.

**P&amp;T**

Lalalala bueno, aquí está el inicio de mi nuevo long fics.

Planeo pasar por Lo que sería Ironma antes del Ladrón del rayo. Tendrá algunos cambios como el hecho de que Percy no será culpado por el robo del arma de Zeus. Además podría haber una temprana interacción de otros personajes. Recuerden que Tony y Percy estarán viviendo en Malibu…posiblemente cerca de cierta hija de Afrodita que todos conocen.

Bueno, espero saber sus opiniones y predicciones para esta historia.

No se olviden de dejarme review. Es más empecemos una campaña navideña, la llamaremos "Dona un Review y has feliz a un autor" XDDD

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: No estoy planeando ninguna pareja de momento…pero si puedo prometer que no existirá el Percabeth. (Lo siento pero actualmente odio a Annabeth… y ahora si la odio en serio).

P2: Espero les haya gustado este inicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

El inicio del alba fue el primer indicio que Tony tuvo del comienzo de un nuevo día. El segundo indicio fueron un par de ojos verdes completamente abiertos.

_-Así que tenemos un poni madrugador-_murmuro el multimillonario sin apartar los ojos del niño_-JARVIS… ¿es muy temprano para el desayuno? ¿Qué comen los ponis bebes?_

_-"Actualmente son las 5:30 de la mañana señor"-_Tony toma nota de que Percy está mirando el techo en busca del sonido_-"sin embargo debo decirle que el consumo de heno probablemente termine enfermando al joven señor"_

_-Muy gracioso J-_dice Tony secamente mientras se acerca al silencioso niño y lo carga_-¡hey, bebe pony!-_murmura mientras carga a Percy

_-… ¿papá?…-_murmura el niño con duda

_-¿Tú tampoco lo crees no?-_masculla Tony sonriendo tristemente ante la mirada confundida de Percy_-si bebe soy…papá…_

Dioses, Tony sentía que necesitaba un trago pero no podía tener uno con Percy en sus brazos. Así que tendría que conformarse con una taza extremadamente cargada de café.

Con algo de nervios, el multimillonario acerca al niño hacia su pecho. Se tensa momentáneamente cuando lo siente acurrucarse contra él, torpemente acaricia su espalda mientras se encamina a la cocina.

Una vez ahí el temor se volvió a adueñar de él.

_-JARVIS… ¿qué voy a darle de comer? ¿Dónde voy a sentarlo? ¿Necesita que le de en la boca? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Y si necesita un cambio de pañal?_

_-"Señor, dentro de su refrigerador tiene leche chocolatada que dejo el cadete Rodas después de su visita hace dos días. Solo tendría que calentarla un poco y dársela con cuidado. Puede sentarlo en sus rodillas. Además, creo que el joven señor es lo suficientemente grande para usar un pañal"_

_-Dioses J. qué haría sin ti-_dice Tony aliviado mientras se prepara para calentar la leche-_y por qué cara...acolas Rodney trajo leche con chocolate-_da un vistazo al pequeño niño, lo último que necesita es a un pequeño pony repitiendo malas palabras en su primer día

_-"Usted haría muchas cosas sin mi señor, como encargar heno para alimentar al joven señor"-_responde JARVIS en tono monótono con un ligero toque sarcástico_-"y el cadete Rodas pensó que podría ser beneficioso que usted consumiera algo más que café"_

_-Rodney debe aprender que el café es vital para esta aburrida y monótona vida-_dramatizo Tony mientras le daba cuidadosamente la leche a Percy. Él niño parecía más despierto con forme el cálido líquido entraba en su sistema_-cuando crezcas un poco más te mostrare las maravillas del café-_sentencio Tony recibiendo como única respuesta un par de ojos verdes brillando de curiosidad

_-"Señor tengo que informarle que el señor Stane se encuentra atravesando la entrada"-_interrumpe JARVIS

_-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé-_masculla el multimillonario

Por unos segundos Tony debatió el cómo proceder. Por un lado sería mucho más fácil hacer que Obie viera a Percy de una vez, pero Obie tiende a gritar cuando se exaspera y lo último que Percy necesita es que alguien grite en su presencia. A Tony no se le había escapado que a pesar de todo, Percy actuaba demasiado tranquilo para un niño de dos años…seguramente su psique aun tenia grabado los recuerdos de su padrastro.

Con tranquilidad lleva a Percy de regreso al cuarto. Lo vuelve a colocar entre las almohadas y le pide que se quede quitecito hasta que regrese.

Cuando entra nuevamente en la sala, Obie lo está esperando.

_-¡Hey Obie!-_lo saluda fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada entre pánico y furia que tiene el otro hombre_-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Vienes por los diseños de los nuevos misiles?_

_-Has ordenado toda una tienda de bebes-_no era una pregunta, Obie solo estaba afirmando un hecho_-¿A quién embarazaste? _

_-Sí, mira…es una curiosa historia…veraz-_comienza Tony antes de ser interrumpido

_-Tony, mi muchacho. Tú padre no te tuvo hasta cumplir los 50 años porque sabía que un niño sería una gran distracción en su carrera-_su tono era condescendiente pero tenía un borde frío en las palabras_-dime quien es y yo me encargare de todo. Nadie se enterara de este pequeño desliz_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_masculla Tony medio sorprendido

_-No estás listo para ser padre chico, apenas tienes 18 y no eres nada responsable-_Obie lo mira con fingida tristeza_-si aún no ha nacido podemos darle una rápida solución, de lo contrario…tendremos que ver otras formas. Así que…dame un nombre para que pueda trabajar_

_-María Parker-_responde Tony con seriedad_-la esposa de mi amigo Richard Parker, ¿te acuerdas de Richard? Él y Rodney eran los únicos chicos que no les importaba que fuera un mini genio de doce años._

_-Y te metiste con la esposa de tu amigo-_murmura Obie con decepción-_vez como tengo razón al decir que no estás listo…_

_-Yo no estoy teniendo un hijo. Ellos han tenido uno el año pasado pero como estaba en Francia no pude acercarme. Pensé que podría darle algo en su cumpleaños…probablemente me excedí con el pedido_

_-¡uff! Eso es un alivio_-suspira Obie_-no me hagas pasar por esos sustos Tony. Ya no soy tan joven como antes_

_-…-_Tony no sonrió, miro con seriedad como la aliviada sonrisa de Obie iba desapareciendo poco a poco_-cuando cumpla 21 me haré cargo de la SI. Así que vamos a dejar algo en claro. Yo no soy mi padre. Tendré un hijo cuando quiera-_comenzó a decir Tony dándose cuenta de la pequeña llama de ira que se iba adueñando de Obie_-vuelve a insinuar que te "harás cargo" del problema y me asegurare que ninguna empresa te contrate en lo que te resta de vida. _

Los marrones ojos de Tony chocaron los fríos ojos grises de Obie. Ninguno quería apartar la mirada. Pero Obie no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo. Él siempre había odiado el cómo los ojos del joven Stark parecían analizarlo hasta encontrar los puntos más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Howard siempre había dicho que Tony se parecía a su madre, una bruja tan vengativa que era capaz de convertir bellas doncellas en los monstruos más despreciables del planeta. Claro para ese entonces Howard ya había sido un alcohólico que no sabía ni donde estaba parado mientras que María Stark, la madre de Tony, se la había pasado calentando la cama de los accionistas de SI. Obie incluso la había tenido un par de veces, pero nunca encontró su parecido con Tony.

_-Solo intento ver lo que es mejor para ti muchacho-_gruño Obie antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Tony espero un rato. Asegurándose de que en realidad se haya ido.

_-JARVIS inicia un nuevo proyecto, Alpha88Deltha. No dejaremos que nadie sepa de la existencia de Percy, por lo menos hasta que pueda defenderse solo-_ordena mientras regresa a su habitación

_-"Debo recordarle señor, que el joven amo necesitara de interacción humana para poder crecer saludable"_

_-Supongo que no soy lo suficiente para cubrir esa necesidad ¿no?-_masculla Tony en voz baja al darse cuenta de que Percy se había queda dormido_-organízame una cita de juegos con Richard Parker. Tal vez su hijo pueda ser amigo de Percy…los bebes hacen amigos ¿no?_

_-"Según las investigaciones científicas, los bebes humanos han creado una forma única de comunicación. Basada en simples balbuceos y gestos corporales"_

_-Seeee, como sea-_bosteza Tony sin poder evitarlo_-despiértame cuando nos lleguen las cosas para Percy-_murmura mientras se acurruca a un lado del fuerte de almohadas.

_-"como usted diga señor"_

* * *

Tony se despierta de golpe al sentir como un extraño peso cae encima de él.

_-¡Papá, papá, papá!-_cantaba un sobre excitado niño pelinegro mientras saltaba en la cama_-¡Despierta! ¡Prometiste llevarme al acuario!_

_-Hoy estás con demasiada energía-_se quejó Tony mientras se sentaba perezosamente en su cama.

El multimillonario miro con tranquilidad a su pequeño hijo. Percy cumplía cinco años ese mismo día. Aún era como un pequeño renacuajo saltarín, sus negros cabellos eran tan revoltosos como siempre y sus verdes ojos brillaban como las cristalinas aguas del mar en calma.

_-¡Apúrate! ¡El tío Rodney está sirviendo el desayuno!-_chillo el niño jalando con vehemencia el brazo de su padre_-Peter y Piper no tardan en llegar_

A Tony no le sorprendía que el pequeño niño este tan enérgico, siempre se ponía así cuando sus dos amigos iban a jugar. El pequeño Peter Parker había resultado tener la misma edad de Percy (al parecer Tony se había confundido con los años), ambos niños se llevaban de las mil maravillas y mientras que todos los encontraban adorables, Tony sabía que ambos eran dos pequeñas mierdecillas sarcásticas que no perdían oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

Tony en realidad esperaba que nunca llegaran a la adolescencia o sería el final de su pobre existencia.

Piper Mclean, era la hija del reconocido actor Tristan Mclean. Los chicos la habían conocido durante una tarde de juegos en la playa de Malibu. La pequeña niña Cheroke había estado llorando porque no encontraba a su papá. Percy, actuando como un pequeño héroe, la tomo de la mano y no la soltó hasta que encontraros al altamente preocupado actor. Tony no había tardado en notar los hermosos ojos caleidoscopios de la niña ni esa aura divina.

Piper era una hija de Afrodita, pero como la mayoría de los hijos de la diosa del amor seguramente viviría toda su vida en el mundo mortal, sin saber nada sobre su herencia.

Piper y Peter eran los dos únicos amigos que Percy tenía. Solo ellos, los Parker, Tristan y Rodney sabían de la existencia de Percy.

De alguna forma Tony se las había ingeniado para mantener a Percy lejos del resto del mundo.

Lo que Tony no sabía era que ese viaje al acuario tendría algunas consecuencias. Como las de conocer a cierto hijo de Apolo con un curioso tatuaje en el brazo.

**P&amp;T**

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. Estoy incluyendo a Peter porque es simplemente adorable *-*

Ya mencionamos a Piper pero veremos la interacción de los niños en el siguiente cap.

Como vieron, Obie ya mostro sus verdaderos colores y tiene mucho que ver con la introducción del hijo de Apolo.

Espero les haya gustado este cap. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Lo sé, lo sé. Fue un cap corto

Pd2: Pero en realidad necesitaba cortarlo ahí

Pd3: Estaba pensando, los Dare son personas muy influyentes ¿no?

Pd4: Piper será como una pequeña hermana para Percy y Peter, así como una hija para Tony…solo diré…pobre Jasón XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Clint Barton siempre había sido un romano dispuesto a hacer todo por sus compañeros. Había ido escalando posiciones de a pocos e incluso había sido propuesto como pretor…hasta que había llegado un pequeño bebe hijo de Júpiter.

Clint había caído rápidamente en el olvido.

Los actuales pretores se desvivían por complacer y educar al pequeño niño que aun lloraba pidiendo a su madre y a su hermana.

Él supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando. Él niño ya había sido elegido como el próximo pretor sin importar que aún no supiera ir al baño solo.

Clint lo odiaba. Su padre, Apolo, había sido denigrado por Júpiter en más de una ocasión. Siempre echado a un lado, menospreciado por no ser un verdadero dios guerrero. Por eso Clint había luchado y entrenado arduamente para que lo consideren más que un simple arquero. Clint acostumbro a sus ojos a ver a la perfección, sea de día o de noche. Aprendió a guiarse de sus instintos y presentimientos. Se convirtió en un lobo, un lobo como el animal sagrado de su padre. Clint era la perfecta representación del lado más salvaje del dios de las profecías.

Sin embargo, Clint no pensaba quedarse a adorar al pequeño mocoso llorón de Júpiter. Un mocoso que según las ninfas había nacido en contra de un juramento.

Clint empaco sus pocas cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás.

En el mundo mortal se reencontró con su medio hermano. Barney había sido hijo del esposo de su madre cuando Apolo la conoció. La enamoro y estuvo dispuesto a llevarla lejos de ese matrimonio abusivo. Pero Júpiter no lo permitió. El rey de los dioses lanzo uno de sus rayos sobre la casa de la madre de Clint. Él y Barney se había salvado por estar en el parque jugando. Ambos entraron al sistema y Clint fue llevado hacia el campamento Júpiter. Barney creció en las calles con las peores compañías que pudo conseguir.

A pesar de eso, Clint amaba a su hermano.

Por eso se unió a su mafia organizada. Ahora era un asesino.

Clint había abandonado el campamento con catorce años. Ahora con dieciséis les estaban dando una misión sumamente importante.

Le habían contactado por ser el mejor francotirador de todos. Por nunca haber fallado ni un solo tiro.

Clint había seguido a su objetivo durante varios días.

Y hoy, 18 de agosto iba a cumplir con su misión.

Anthony Edward Stark moriría por su flecha.

**P&amp;T**

Ok, lo sé. Prometí la interacción entre Peter, Percy y Piper (acabo de caer en cuenta que hay muchas "P" por aquí XDD). Pero tenía flotando en mi cabeza esta pequeña pieza.

Así que, un mini (super mini) capítulo sobre lo que ha pasado con Clint antes de que suceda la visita al acuario.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cuídense

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Sep, el romano era Clint

Pd2: Clint ha seguido a Tony durante días pero nunca se dio cuenta del pequeño Percy

Pd3: Tony es el mejor ocultando secretos XDD

Pd4: lalalala creo que le estoy haciendo el camino muy duro a Jasón XDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Rodney era el típico tío consentidor. Si Percy le pedida que piloteara un avión y soltara bombas sobre el mar, seguramente lo haría sin pensar…bueno tal vez no, aunque Tony en realidad no puede estar muy seguro.

Su viejo amigo del MIT traída puesto un delantal rosa con bordado de flores (La pequeña Piper lo había escogido después de que Percy le dijera que su padre era un excelente chef). Rodney había cocina alrededor de veinte torres de panqueques con arándanos (los favoritos de Percy y de Tony también).

_-¿Has dejado algo para cocinar más tarde cariño?-_pregunta Tony con burla

_-Calla Tony-_dice Rodney sirviendo otro plato de panqueques y colocándolo delante de un hambriento Percy_-mi ahijado quería un gran desayuno antes de ir al acuario_

_-Si sabes que su pequeño cuerpo de cinco años no va a poder devorar todo esto-_comenta el multimillonario mientras se adueña de un plato para sí mismo_-¿Y dónde está el café?_

_-No hay café-_responde Rodney sacando una jarra con un líquido no reconocido por Tony_-Percy quería jugo de moras azules._

_-Eso es todo-_exclama Tony con dramatismo_-tú debes parar antes de convertirte en un pequeño dictador-_dice revolviendo el negro cabello del niño mientras este trata de callar una leve risa

_-Papá eres tonto-_se río Percy tomando un gran sorbo de su jugo

_-¿Rodney, has escuchado lo que nuestro hijo ha dicho?-_lloriqueo Tony mirando a su amigo con fingido horror_-dentro de poco dirá que no estoy apto para manejar la compañía y querrá tomar el control_

_-Injusticias de la vida-_responde Rodney en tono monótono mientras le servía más jugo a Percy

_-no papá, no quiero tu compañía-_dice Percy con seriedad_-no hay tiempo para jugar_

_-Es bueno saber dónde están tus prioridades-_río Tony continuando con el desayuno.

La mañana paso con calma…bueno no tanta calma porque Percy estaba sobre excitado con el viaje al acuario. Pero el desayuno paso tal y como pasaba desde hacía tres años en el cumpleaños de Percy. Rodney cocinaba (Según él porque el cumpleaños de Percy era la única ocasión que ameritaba su concina), Percy comía hasta hartarse (y ya sabía que podía ser un pequeño dictador en su día especial), y Tony se las ingeniaba para pasar el día con su hijo evitando que el resto del mundo se entere de su existencia.

_-"Señores, la señorita Mclean y el señorito Parker acaban de llegar"-_los interrumpió JARVIS

_-¡LLEGARON!-_chillo Percy bajando de su silla a una velocidad asombrosa y corriendo hacia la entrada

* * *

Tony agradeció profundamente a los dioses que el paseo hacia el acuario fuera rápido. Él no creía que podría aguantar otra media hora más con canciones infantiles. A Percy le gustaba AC/DC pero Piper y Peter no conocían mucho de la banda, por eso siempre terminaban cantando Witzy Wsitzy araña o alguna otra tonta canción infantil.

Rodney no le creía cada vez que Tony juraba que alguno de esos niños terminaría convirtiéndose en una araña trepa muros.

Así que la llegada al acuario fue un completo alivio para el multimillonario.

Rodney se encargó de comprar las entradas mientras Tony se aseguraba que nadie lo reconociera. Era muy divertido ver como los simples mortales podían ser engañados por sudaderas con capuchas, gorros de baseball y lentes oscuros.

_-¿Papá podemos ver a los delfines primero?-_pregunto Percy rebotando en su sitio.

_-Claro hombrecito, espera a que el tío Rodney regrese con los pases e iremos a ver a los delfines. _

Tony miraba de un lado a otro. Algo había estado molestándolo desde que salieron de la mansión. Sentía como si estuviese siendo vigilado. Con rapidez encamino a los tres niños hacia la entrada donde Rodney los esperaba.

El día pasó con tranquilidad. Piper había chillado tan alto al ver a los pingüinos que Tony se estremecía de solo pensar en cómo chillaría dentro de unos años cuando fuera de compras (O viera algún chico guapo, lo que le atraiga primero). Peter genero una fascinación por los tiburones mientras que Percy estaba más que feliz al ver a los delfines (y hacer que su tío Rodney le compre un peluche de delfín).

Durante el almuerzo. Los tres niños compartieron su porción, lo cual era tierno y raro porque habían pedido exactamente lo mismo. Pero Tony no iba a juzgar lo que pasaba por esas cabecitas.

_-Papá podemos ver a los delfines una vez más-_pidió Percy mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a eso?

_-¡FOCA!-_exclama Piper apuntando a ojiverde_-tienes ojos de foca_

_-No es cierto-_responde Percy haciendo un puchero

_-Sí lo es-_afirmo Piper antes de voltear hacia Peter_-¿verdad que tengo razón?_

Peter tenía su cubierto a medio camino de su boca cuando es interrumpido por Piper. Mirando de un lado a otro sin saber cómo responder, regresa su tenedor a su plato. Adquiere una expresión pensativa antes de decir.

_-El tío Ben dice que siempre hay que darle la razón a las niñas-_murmura con seriedad_-Papá dice que a veces es mejor ceder a terminar perdiendo…_

_-Sabios consejos-_masculla Rodney medio en broma

_-¿Vez?-_le dice Piper a Percy_-Peter me ha dado la razón_

_-no lo hizo_

La pequeña discusión siguió durante un rato. Tony y Rodney no podían dejar de reír ante la mini disputa. Ambos sabían que antes de terminar el almuerzo los tres niños habrían cambiado de tema y seguirían hablando de lo que sea que se les ocurriese.

O al menos, así debía ser.

Porque Tony no puede evitar sentir pánico al notar el pequeño reflejo de un arquero en uno de los espejos del restaurante.

Lo peor era que el arquero parecía estar apuntando directamente a Percy…

**P&amp;T**

Holas! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, aunque si soy sincera creo que no me quedo muy bien -_-

No he podido actualizar antes porque he pasado por un par de semanas un tanto horribles, además de tener un bloqueo de escritor tremendo.

Pero bueno, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan de este cap.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Clint es lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse ver a menos que quiera…

Pd2: …

Pd3: …

Pd4: en realidad no se me ocurre nada para las Pd2, Pd3 y Pd4 lalalalala


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Todo el lugar se había convertido en un caos.

Tony había abrazado a Percy contra su pecho mientras se lanzaba al piso esquivando la flecha que cayo directamente sobre la luna que daba al acuario, un segundo después de su impacto explota causando que una gran cantidad de agua (y peces) cayeran sobre los asustados comensales.

Rodney (gracias a los dioses por Rodney) no perdió el tiempo y en un solo movimiento sostuvo a Peter y Piper mientras le gritaba a todos que se dirijan a las salidas de emergencia.

_-¡Tony! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-_exclama Rodney mientras empieza a caminar con la esperanza de que su amigo lo siga

_-¡Voy detrás de ti!_

Pero Tony no estaba yendo tras Rodney. El genio sabía que la mejor solución era enfrentarse cara a cara con el arquero, solo de esa forma podría hacer llegar el mensaje a las deidades que lo mandaron.

Así que Tony se asegura de colocar a Percy en medio de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, el niño estaba lo suficientemente cerca del agua por si era necesario que huyera.

Tony camino con tranquilidad hasta el sitio donde el arquero estaba parado. Miro su postura rígidamente firme, nota su traje que era una combinación de negro y morado. Con rapidez se da cuenta que los azules ojos, el cabello rubio y el tatuaje de un arpa solo podían significar una cosa.

_-Nunca pensé que un romano hijo de Apolo cayera tan bajo como para intentar matar a un inocente niño-_comenta Tony notando la pequeña chispa de duda que cruzo por el rostro del arquero

_-No sabía que aun te considerabas un niño Stark-_responde el arquero con burla

_-¿yo?-_murmura el genio mientras comprendía que iban por él y no por Percy_-¡Oh gracias a los dioses! ¡Vienes por mí!_

_-Qué…-_masculla Clint mirando con extrañeza al genio.

_-¿papá?-_una pequeña voz interrumpe

_-¡Percy!-_exclama Tony corriendo a ponerse delante del niño_-te dije que te quedaras en las escaleras hasta que regresara_

_-Pero…Nemo dice que estas en peligro_

_-¿Nemo?_

_-El pez, dijo que no tiene nombre…pero se parece al Nemo de la película así que lo llame Nemo-_argumento Percy con total seriedad

_-¿Hablo con el pez?-_pregunta Clint de golpe acercándose un par de pasos_-Creo que debemos hablar Stark, porque no hay forma de que este niño pueda hablar con los peces y ser tu hijo…_

_-Es un mutante-_lo corta Tony_ -su habilidad para hablar con los peces, los caballos y manejar el agua es parte de su poder mutante_

_-Correcto-_murmuro Clint entendiendo que había algo que no se debía decir_-Iré a tu casa al anochecer y hablaremos de esto_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás entrar en mi casa?_

_-Podre entrar porque solo yo sé quién me contrato para borrarte del mapa. _

Clint había tenido un punto. Esa misma noche el hijo de Apolo acudió a la mansión con las pruebas necesarias para destruir a casi todos los asociados de SI, principalmente Obadiah Stane.

A pesar de eso, Tony no puede hacer nada en el momento. En teoría ninguno de esos papeles eran verdadera prueba de nada…al menos no eran pruebas concretas, en un juicio fácilmente podían ser consideradas como falsificaciones.

Pero eso no importaba. Tony se aseguraría de conseguir todas las pruebas necesarias para sacar a cada uno de los que lo querían muerto.

Y era una suerte que ninguno supiera de Percy.

Ahora, explicarle a Clint sobre quien era Percy sin revelarlo no fue tan difícil. Clint era tan inteligente y astuto como todo hijo de Apolo. Podía leer entre líneas y comprender las verdades ocultas sin necesidad de las palabras.

Rodney aún no está muy seguro sobre que sentir ante el hecho de que Clint viviría con Tony y Percy (obviamente después de haber mandado a Barney, el hermano de Clint, junto con toda su banda a la cárcel). Pero después de una agradable plática, Rodney cedió.

Percy, Peter y Piper creían que Clint era un viejo amigo de Tony que necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, era mejor así. De nada serviría que ellos supieran que la razón por la que Clint decidió no matar a Tony fue porque descubrió que Tony era el guardián de un hijo del mar.

Lo bueno de todo eso, es que Clint empezó a enseñarle a los niños sobre defensa personal…y arquería.

Peter y Piper tenían buena puntería pero Percy no podía lanzar una flecha ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello…por eso Tony le pidió a Clint que cambiara las flechas por cuchillos, sorprendentemente Percy era bastante certero en el lanzamiento de ellos.

Y gracias a los dioses, los niños pensaban que todo ese entrenamiento se debía a que Percy y Piper eran mutantes (Tony no había sabido de que otra forma explicarle al padre de Piper el cómo su hija podía "encantar" levemente con su voz).

Peter no había tenido que participar en los entrenamientos. Pero el pequeño Parker insistía que si alguna vez aparecía algún anti mutante que quisiera atacar a sus amigos, él estaría ahí para defenderlos.

Lo cual era jodidamente tierno, si le preguntan a Tony.

Ojala y Tony pudiera afirmar que después de la llegada de Clint ninguna otra desgracia paso, pero las Parcas eran caprichosas. Dos meses después de Clint, Richar y Mary Parker murieron en un accidente aéreo.

Un extraño accidente aéreo.

Ben y May Parker eran demasiado viejos para poder cuidar del pequeño Peter así que su custodia le fue dada a Tony, Obie no estaba contento con eso pero Tony se aseguró que mantenerlo alejado de su mansión y de los niños.

Sin embargo eso no era lo peor de todo.

Clint descubrió que detrás de la muerte de los Parker estaba alguien que nunca imaginaron.

HYDRA.

**T&amp;P**

Ok, los padres de Peter trabajaban como espías para el gobierno americano (mejor dicho, trabajaban para SHIELD). Para una de sus misiones dejaron a Peter al cuidado de sus tíos Ben y May Parker. Durante el transcurso de la misma fueron acusados de traición y asesinados por el Cráneo Rojo II.

Pueden constatarlo en el siguiente enlace: "http (dos puntos) / es (punto) marveldatabase (punto) wikia (punto) com / wiki / Spider-Man_(Peter_Parker)"

Espero les haya gustado este cap, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense,

Byebye

Pd: Quería hacer una gran escena en la pelea entre Tony y Clint pero no me salía -_-

Pd2: HYDRA ha aparecido lalalalala

Pd3:Ohh el tío Ben ya no morirá…o tal vez si wahahahhaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

Entre Tony, Rodney y Clint tuvieron que planear que hacer para enfrentar a la inminente amenaza que sería HYDRA. Con un poco de investigación y grandes incursiones de hackeado, lograron averiguar que Mary y Richard Parker trabajaban para una agencia especial llamada SHIELD, agencia que había estado (y aún estaba) siendo financiada por Stark Industrias gracias a un contrato que hizo Howard Stark (quien resulta ser un cofundador).

Clint se ofrece a investigar más a fondo. Con ayuda de Tony (quien se había negado rotundamente al principio) ingenian un plan que termina con el reclutamiento de Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, como agente de SHIELD. Lo mejor era que Clint había logrado entrar gracias a la famosa Black Widow y su manejador Philip Coulson.

Los niños habían estado algo abatidos cuando descubrieron que no verían a Clint con la misma frecuencia de antes pero estaban felices de recibir las baratijas que el arquero les conseguía de sus misiones.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Cada vez Percy estaba más cerca de los temibles 12 años. Tony no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si algún sátiro lograba sentirlo.

T&amp;P

_-Eh….Tony ¿por qué hay un pequeño latino corriendo tras Peter y Percy?-_pregunta Clint dejando caer su bolsa de viaje en un rincón de la gran sala_-Me fui a una misión de dos semanas y estoy seguro que hasta ese momento no había ningún duendecillo por aquí._

_-Te acuerdas que te hable de una ingeniera mecánica que manejaba sola todo un taller en Texas-_comenta Tony como quien no quiere la cosa

_-Si…que los bebes no suelen venir después de 9 meses y son más pequeños_

_-No idiota, no es mi hijo-_dice Tony medio exasperado_-bueno, no biológicamente porque los papeles ya están firmados y registrados y ahora es Leonardo Valdez – Stark, pero ese no es el punto-_se apresura en decir al darse cuenta que Clint está a punto de comentar_-lo que pasa es que yo llegue en la noche y en vez de esperar como una persona normal a que amanezca, preferí ir de frente a su taller. Cuando llegue…todo estaba en llamas. Leo estaba parado frente a la puerta llamando a gritos a su mamá._

_-¿Y decidiste adoptarlo?-_pregunta Clint algo confundido

_-No en ese momento. Veraz-_Tony mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubieran ojos u oídos indiscretos antes de continuar hablando en susurros_ -la policía y los bomberos llegaron después que los llame. Ellos contactaron a su tía, pero ella se puso a gritar que Leo era quien había matado a su hermana, que él había iniciado el fuego. La mujer no dejaba de gritar que era un maldito bicho raro, un monstruo y no le importaba que Leo estuviera a su costado llorando-_siguió susurrando Tony con furia_-así que decidí llevármelo. Hice que esa mujer firmara la renuncia de su custodia y ahí mismo firme los papeles de adopción_

_-Esos trámites llevan tiempo…_

_-Soy Tony Stark, nadie me niega nada-_se limitó a decir Tony con un movimiento de hombros_ -además…Leo parece ser muy bueno con la forja, el fuego no le hace daño_

_-Quieres decir…._

_-Sep_

_-Usuario del fuego_

_-Doblemente si_

_-Eso nunca ha sido nada bueno_

_-Lo sé, pero al menos Percy no será el único mutante en la casa, bueno esta Piper pero ella no duerme aquí…siempre_

_-No quieres poner un aviso para una guardería divina_

_-Tan gracioso_

Clint solo se ríe mientras se acerca a Percy y Peter para que le presenten al pequeño Leo.

T&amp;P

_-¿Puedes decirme nuevamente por qué estoy usando mallas verdes y negras?-_masculla Rodney mirando aburrido a Tony

_-Porque te negaste a que te hiciera un súper traje para que puedas hacer de Cyborg, así que te tienes que conformar con Green Lantern ya que tampoco quisiste que te fabricara un arco y flecha especial para que seas Green Arrow._

_-¿Y por qué Clint esta disfrazado de Flash?_

_-Por qué me negué a que lleve algo relacionado con su arco y flecha…y porque quería ver si se veía ridículo en mallas rojas….me equivoque, error mío-_siguió respondiendo Tony mirando como Clint prácticamente saltaba hacia la entrada de la siguiente casa.

_-¿Y por qué tú eres Batman?_

_-Rodney, luz de mi vida, la jalea de mis panqueques y la leche de mi cereal. Te amo, en serio lo hago, pero el día de hoy estás demasiado preguntón. _

_-Batman no hablaría así…_

_-Yo soy la noche y un millonario, playboy, filántropo que tiene el poder suficiente para construirse un traje y apartitos de lujo e infringir el miedo en los supervillanos durante la noche…y porque tengo toda una legión de Robis. Mira Percy es el primero por lo tanto es Nightwing, Peter al ser el segundó es Red Hood pero espero que Peter no pase por lo mismo que Jason Todd…en fin, Piper es Batgirl porque no quería ser Spoiler ni disfrazarse de Robin, así que Leo al ser el último es Robin…si tuviera otro niño, Leo sería Red Robin y el otro niño seria Robin…. ¡Rodney necesito otro niño para estar completos!_

_-Sí, eso no va a pasar. No vas a tener otro niño solo para que tengas tu colección de Robins completa. _

_-Estás celoso solo porque yo tengo completa la colección de cartas del Capitán América y a ti hasta ahora te sigue faltando una_

_-¿Cómo diablos obtuviste la número 100? Era edición limitada. Solo le hicieron 10 Tony, ¡10!_

_-Multimillonario Rodney, multimillonario…y mi padre mando a hacer esa colección_

_-Te odio…_

_-¡Papá, papá mira!-_un muy excitado Percy va corriendo hacia ellos mientras les muestra su bolsa llena de dulces_-Tengo más que Peter_

_-¡No es cierto!-_chilla el pequeño Parker – Stark _-dile tío Tony, dile que yo soy quien tiene más dulces_

_-mmm-_Tony mira pensativo ambas bolsas rebosantes de dulces, más allá Piper intentando hacer que un par de niños le den sus bolsas de caramelos mientras que Clint la anima fingiendo que trata de evitarlo, pero entonces una pequeña cabecita marrón escondida tras Percy llama su atención_-Yo creo…que quien tiene más es Leo-_resuelve cargando al pequeño niño de ocho años quien algo sorprendido termino aferrándose a su cuello

_-No es cierto-_susurra Leo mirando su casi vacía bolsa_-me dan miedo las señoras_

Tony sonríe tristemente durante unos segundos. Leo había desarrollado un temor hacia la mayoría se mujeres debido al rechazo que le hizo su tía cuando su madre murió. Felizmente, el rechazo no era total, Leo amaba a Piper y sobre todo amaba pasar tiempo con la vieja tía May quien siempre tenía un abrazo y un gran beso para el niño.

Tranquilamente camina hasta donde Piper sostiene tres bolsas llenas de dulces y rápidamente le quita dos ignorando sus quejas.

_-Ahora tú tienes más-_dice entregándole ambas bolsas a Leo mientras finge no darse cuenta que Piper y Clint han ido, otra vez, a "pedir prestado" las bolsas de dulces de otros pobres e incautos niños.

También finge no darse cuenta que Rodney está sacando de una mochila grandes cantidades de dulces para repartirlos entre las bolsas de Percy y Peter (separando un poco más para Leo y Piper aunque al final todos los dulces se iban a juntar y dividir en cinco partes iguales si Clint insistía en que le dieran una parte también)

_-Gracias…papá-_el susurro bajo de Leo logra sacar una verdadera sonrisa de Tony quien solo atina a abrazarlo más fuerte y darle un beso en su frente

T&amp;P

Las navidades en la mansión recién cobraron vida cuando Percy había llegado. Luego vino Peter, Piper, Clint y finalmente Leo. Este año serian la tía May, el tío Ben, Rodney, Clint, Percy y Leo. Piper y su padre iban a viajar para pasar las fiestas con su abuelo.

Tony no puede recordar haber disfrutado tanto de estas fechas cuando era un niño. Pero mientras mira a Percy feliz con su tabla de surf y sus artículos de arte (Percy era sorprendente bueno con el dibujo y la pintura), a Peter emocionado con su libro de arácnidos y su juego de química, y a Leo con su juego de legos y sus mini herramientas. No puede evitar pensar que esto era algo que anhelaba sin darse cuenta.

Sobre todo si tenía el placer de comer la cena preparada por la tía May, esa mujer era una diosa en la cocina si le permitían decirlo.

T&amp;P

_-Les juro que cuando regrese estaré pidiendo vacaciones-_gruñe Tony acomodándose la corbata_-miren que mandarme a un largo viaje para presentar un proyecto cuando Obie podría hacerlo sin mí-_se queja mientras se asegura que haya tres mochilas llenas con todo lo necesario_-muy bien, recuerden portarse bien con la tía May y el tío Ben, ambos ya son mayores y ustedes tres son como un grupo de cachorros hiperactivos_

_-No te preocupes papá, no vamos a hacerle nada al tío Ben o a la tía May-_dice Percy con su atrevida sonrisa de 12 años de edad

_-Percy tiene razón papá-_Peter había cogido costumbre de llamarlo papá cada vez que quería salirse con la suya o cuando no quería ser castigado.

_-Te extrañare papá_-dice Leo abrazándolo con la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos de 10 años.

A pesar de que Leo era dos años más pequeño que Peter y Percy, los tres se llevaban como si hubieran nacido juntos.

_-Yo también los extrañare-_dice Tony devolviendo el abrazo de Leo y apretando a Percy y Peter a su lado_-cuando regrese vamos a hacer algo juntos… tal vez visitar a Micky en Tokyo_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

"_**Has llamado al número del único e inigualable Clint Barton. Si eres Tony o Rodney solo quiero recordarles que no tengo 5 años y no tienen que andarme llamando cada 30 segundos cuando salgo de misión. Si eres uno de mis pequeños renacuajos pues digan lo grandioso que soy si quieren que les regrese la llamada"**_

_-Clint…Clint sé que no debo llamarte cuando estas en una misión y papá dijo que estabas en una en Budapest pero…-_se escucha un sollozo ahogado_-…pero tienes que volver Clint, en las noticias han dicho que papá…que papá…ha sido secuestrado por un grupo terrorista…tengo miedo Clint…intento ser fuerte por Peter y Leo pero…pero…Clint por favor, trae a papá…por favor…_

**P&amp;T**

**Sé que me he demorado pero acá les traigo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.**

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: El siguiente es el inicio de Iron Man I**

**Pd2: lalalala técnicamente ya estamos en el ladrón del rayo lalalala**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

_-Cuando salga de aquí me reuniré con mi esposa e hijos-_comento Yinsen con una sonrisa tranquila_-¿Y ustedes Sr. Stark? ¿Hay alguien esperándolo?_

Tony guarda silencio durante unos segundos. Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta hace unos años su respuesta inmediata habría sido un "no" pero ahora…ahora solo puede pensar en todo lo que pasara si no regresa. En como la tristeza se adueñaría de aquellos ojos que día a día alegraban su mundo.

_-Tengo tres…no, cuatro hijos a los cuales volver-_confiesa mirando con furia hacia los materiales que sus secuestradores le habían dejado_-y no pienso dejarme morir en medio de esta cueva_

_-Entonces, tenemos una semana para irnos-_concuerda Yinsen preparándose para ayudar al multimillonario.

T&amp;P

Caminando por el desierto, Tony no puede evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al haber acabado con todos aquellos que lo tenían prisionero. Esos idiotas creyeron que lo habían derrotado, pero él era un hijo de Atenea y como tal sabia como usar su cerebro.

Y como todo semidiós, también sabía pelear.

Su fallecido mayordomo, Edwin Jarvis, había sido un hijo de Marte y se encargó de entrenarlo en el arte de lucha romana con forme fue creciendo. Por eso cuando su armadura cayo a pedazos, procedió a eliminar al resto de sus captores con sus propias manos y con todo aquello que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

El sonido de un helicóptero llamo su atención, alzando la vista logra ver uno completamente negro decorado con la imagen de un águila. Desde donde esta logra visualizar a una pelirroja piloteando la nave que va bajando poco a poco pero cuando está a unos escasos cinco metros del suelo, una sombra rubia salta a su encuentro.

Tony apenas puede identificar a Clint antes de verse atrapado en un asfixiante abrazo.

_-¡Gracias a los dioses!-_chilla Clint abrazándolo aún más fuerte_-¡Estás vivo hijo de puta! ¡Estas vivo!_

Tony solo puede atinar a devolverle el abrazo al arquero cuando lo escucha quebrarse. Él sabe que para Clint, Tony y los niños eran su única familia. Clint mismo era como un hermano pequeño y no podía pensar en todo lo que debió haber pasado por la muy creativa mente del hijo de Apolo.

_-Si no estuviera vivo, quien haría difícil tu existencia-_solloza Tony aferrándose a Clint_-Soy difícil de matar idiota, no es la primera ni la última vez que me secuestraran_

Clint ríe entrecortadamente mientras suelta poco a poco al multimillonario.

_-¡Salve!-_susurra Barton estrechando la mano derecha de Tony para después con reverencia acercarse y darle un leve beso

_-Idiota formalista-_se río Tony volviendo a abrazar a Clint_-Tu novia se pondrá celosa_

_-No estoy tan loco como para tener una relación con Black Widow_

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tony nota que la pelirroja y un agente en traje los observaban con suma curiosidad.

T&amp;P

Al llegar aeropuerto de New York es recibido por una llorosa Pepper.

Virginia "Pepper" Pots, había sido su asistente desde que Percy tenía cinco años. Llevaban ya siete años trabajando juntos, en alguna ocasión Tony se planteó iniciar una relación con ella pero Pepper había dejado claro que no tenía ganas de tener hijos hasta dentro de varios años, así que toda posibilidad murió con rapidez. Sin embargo, ambos eran muy buenos amigos.

_-Esas son lágrimas por tu jefe perdido-_bromea Tony abrazándola levemente

_-Odio la búsqueda de empleo-_responde ella con la voz rota

Tony se ríe levemente mientras le pide a Happy, su chofer/guardaespaldas, que lo lleve por una hamburguesa mientras Pepper llama a la prensa.

Su noticia del cierre del departamento de armas no le gusto a nadie. No es que Tony hubiera esperado lo contrario pero al menos pensó que habría un poco más de aceptación.

_-¡Tony!-_exclamo Obie con furia contenida mientras entraba en su oficina_-Muchacho, creo que deberías tomarte unos días de descanso. No estás pensando…_

_-Estoy pesando muy bien Obie, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo-_responde Tony en tono mordaz_-Esta empresa tiene mucho para dar más allá de las armas_

_-Tony, tu padre creo esta empresa para darle a nuestros soldados los medios necesarios…_

_-No soy mi padre, Obie-_gruño Tony_-Mis armas están siendo vendidas al enemigo, poniendo en peligro a los soldados que se supone protegemos. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto y solucionarlo, pero no volveré a la fabricación de armas. Es hora de que sea más que un hijo de la guerra. _

Obviamente, Obie no entendió lo que Tony había querido decir pero al multimillonario no podía importarle menos.

T&amp;P

Cuando la puerta azul de la casa del tío Ben y la tía May se abrió. Tony se vio envuelto en los brazos de la mujer mayor, quien sin vergüenza lloraba de alegría mientras decía lo mucho que se alegraba porque estuviera vivo.

_-¡Ben! ¡Ben!-_llama May a su esposo a la par que hacía pasar a Tony a la casa_-¡Ben, Tony está aquí!_

_-¡Sabia que volverías!-_es el saludo del tío Ben mientras abraza a Tony_-¿Qué tal tu viaje?_

_-Como vacacionar en el infierno-_responde Tony sonriendo

Los tres charlaron durante un largo rato. Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde la puerta volvió abrirse.

_-¡Tía May ya llegamos!_

Tony voltea y por primera vez en meses vuelve a ver ese par de ojos verdes que capturaron su corazón hacia diez largos años. Puede ver como la boca de Percy se mueve pero lo único en lo que se concentra es en envolver a su hijo en sus brazos. Segundos después hay otros dos niños a los cuales también abraza.

Es en ese instante en que Tony se permite llorar.

**T&amp;P**

**Lo sé, es más corto que el cap anterior pero está enfocado en el regreso de Tony. Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Ahora, hay quienes me han preguntado si será un Pepperony o un Stony pero no, será un IronHawk! Okno. En realidad no creo que empareje a Tony con nadie. Tal vez haya un poco de bromance con Steve y un poco del típico coqueteo con Pepper (Y con cualquier ser viviente) pero principalmente, creo que Tony se quedara solo. **

**Sé que algunos se preguntaran por lo de Clint/Tony pero estaba leyendo que en la antigua Grecia era muy normal darse besos entre familia y que con los romanos al principio no era bien visto que sucedieran en público pero que poco a poco lo permitieron siempre que sea en familia también. Por eso lo puse, es como una muestra de aprecio y/o respeto, sobre todo porque Clint considera a Tony su hermano mayor y según la tradición Tony es la cabeza de familia. **

**Por si tienen dudas, les dejo este link para que lo confirmen y me corrijan si es que obtuve una información errada.**

**http (dos puntos) / www (punto) Taringa (punto) net / posts / offtopic / 16732787 / La – historia – de – los – besos – y – saludos (punto) html**

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: Me gusto poner a Clint encontrando a Tony en vez de Rodney**

**Pd2: lalalalala mientras estaban con la tía May, los chicos debieron ir a la escuela lalalalala**

**Pd3: falto Piper en este cap.**

**Pd4: Nat y Coulson hicieron sus cameos por primera vez ¡yei!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

Después de una deliciosa cena preparada por la tía May. Tony y los chicos tuvieron una larga conversación sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento.

_-Necesito que se queden con la tía May y el tío Ben durante un tiempo_

_-¿Por qué?-_chillo Percy_-acabar de volver, porque no podemos irnos contigo_

_-Yo quisiera llevarlos pero alguien está tratando de matarme-_explica Tony calmando a Percy mientras abrazaba a un tembloroso Leo_-lo último que quiero es que ustedes se vean perjudicados-_dice mirando atentamente los verdes ojos de Percy y los azules de Peter_-me quedare en la torre Stark de New York mientras hago las investigaciones del caso. Una vez acabe con quien planeo todo esto, podremos volver a casa…_

_-¿No podemos irnos a Malibu con la tía May y el tío Ben mejor?-_cuestiono Peter_-lo que pasa es que en la escuela…_

_-¡Peter!-_lo calla Percy rápidamente antes de voltear hacia Tony_-no pasa nada en la escuela papá_

_-…-_Tony mira durante unos segundos a sus hijos_-Deja que Peter me diga lo que está carcomiendo su pequeña cabeza científica-_dice dándole una mirada de advertencia a Percy para que no vuelva a interrumpir_-dime que pasa en la escuela Peter ¿alguien los está intimidando? _

_-No…bueno esta Flash que siempre me está metiendo dentro de algún casillero y luego Percy se mete en problemas por salir en mi defensa pero…pero eso no es lo importante-_se apresura en añadir el pequeño Parker_-lo importante es que hay un chico que tiene problemas en sus piernas pero por alguna razón siempre está siguiendo a Percy y Leo…y luego esta nuestro profesor de historia, el sr. Brunner, quien también vigila de cerca a Percy y le he visto dándole algunas miradas a Leo…_

_-¿Brunner dijiste?-_susurra Tony mirando el asentimiento en su segundo hijo. Él conocía ese seudónimo, era el mismo que suele usar el viejo centauro del campamento_-es acaso un hombre en silla de ruedas con el cabello de un castaño medio grisáceo y con la extraña forma de hablar de los mitos como si hubieran sido hechos reales_

_-Sí, es él-_confirmo Percy_-¿lo conoces papá?_

Tony hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para sonreír y decir que lo había visto un par de veces. En su mente está planeando lo que debe hacer. Si Quirón había ido hasta la escuela de Percy debe ser porque el chico lisiado que los estaba vigilando era un sátiro. Lo cual significaba que los habían encontrado.

No, él le había prometido a Poseidón que protegería a Percy de todos. Y Tony no pensaba dejar que los otros dioses se llevaran a sus hijos para que cumplieran sus caprichos como si fueran simples marionetas.

Con rapidez va a tener una larga charla con May y Ben. A ambos les dice que le preocupa el interés del sr. Brunner en sus hijos, que lo más probable es que tenga algo que ver con el atentado contra su vida. Así que les propone pasar una temporada en Malibu con los chicos. Ben iba a tener que quedarse durante unos días en lo que pedía permiso en su trabajo pero May se iría esa misma tarde con los chicos.

A pesar de las insistencias de Percy para no alejarse de su padre, termina aceptando irse con sus hermanos y la tía May.

Tony se asegura de que JARVIS mantenga una estrecha vigilancia en la casa para evitar visitas no deseadas.

Así que todo pareciera seguir con la misma normalidad de siempre. Salvo por el evento de caridad donde una periodista le entrega una foto de sus armas destruyendo el medio oriente.

Tony tarda dos días en armar una nueva armadura, roja en representación de toda la sangre derramada y dorada por el sol que brillaba el día que Clint lo encontró vagando por el desierto. Los únicos que sabían sobre la armadura eran Clint y Rodney. Quienes actuaron como viles ratas cuando Pepper lo encontró después de su exitosa misión.

Los gritos fueron de un lado a otro hasta que Tony afirmo que no dejaría que ninguna de sus armas siguiera dañando a gente inocente, que no dejaría que de alguna forma sus armas terminen dañando a sus hijos.

Y eso fue otro lío porque Pepper no estaba enterada de que su jefe tenía tres niños adoptados, ni que su vecina era como una cuarta hija o que era el mismo Tony quien se convirtió en el tutor de Clint.

Pepper casi lo mata con la punta de su lindo taco azul pero al final accedió a ser parte de toda esa locura con la condición de poder conocer a los hijos de su jefe.

Entonces paso toda la situación de Obie casi sacándolo de su empresa y luego tratando de matarlos a él y a Pepper. Tony medio muerto logra sobrevivir utilizando una variación de su reactor que no se había atrevido a usar.

Un reactor hecho de bronce celestial.

Tony gana, Obie muere, Phil Coulson se presenta como agente de SHIELD y le la unas tarjetitas para usar. Tony revela a nivel mundial que es Iron Man.

Solo una típica semana que termina con él, sus hijos, Clint, Rodney, Pepper, Pipper, la tía May y el tío Ben teniendo un agradable fin de semana en Malibu.

Sus hijos totalmente extasiados al saber que su padre es ahora un súper héroe.

Todo está bien, todo es perfecto….

Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

A unas millas lejos de la acogedora mansión Stark. Un niño de piel oliva, con cabellos negros y ojos marrones ha regresado a un escondido campamento después de recuperar una poderosa arma de poder. Una niña rubia lo acompaña feliz de haber cumplido con su primera misión mientras que otra niña pelirroja les sigue sonriendo ante el calor prometedor de futuras batallas. Y solo pocas horas después, un muchacho rubio huye del mismo campamento después de casi matar al niño pelinegro.

Y el muchacho rubio corre para reunirse con su amo que solo quiere ser liberado de las profundidades del tártaro.

Esa misma noche.

Percy no comprende porque sueña con una fosa y una voz terrorífica. No entiende porque sueña con un niño pelinegro entrenando con una espada negra mientras convoca a los muertos. No entiende porque en sus sueños un hombre con sus mismos ojos le sonríe tristemente mientras le pide que le haga caso a su padre para que pueda estar a salvo…

**T&amp;P**

**¿Adivinan quién es el niño pelinegro?**

**Espero le haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: Y llega Iron Man 2 posiblemente combinado con Thor 1 y tal vez algo de Hulk**

**Pd2: El Mar de los Monstruos también llegara…pero no será muy relevante…creo…no se…aun no lo decido. **

**Pd3: mmm habrá más interacción de los niños en el siguiente, lo prometo…y entrara Natasha en acción XD**


End file.
